Beth Hale (Tulpa)
Beth is a Tulpa that lives in Bellas mindscape to keep her together and sane and to be there when needed and bella is sad. Appearance Cute Form:'''She looks like a 5 year old girl with black hair tied in a pony tail and has square shaped glasses and is slightly chubby and wears a cute goblin t-shirt and a pair of black shorts and is bare footed with a cute Lucario backpack on her back * '''Mature form: she looks to be Bella age with a longer ponytail, though cutely chubby with a bit of muscle on her body and dressed in a blue shirt with a goblin on front a pair of steel wings, a fang jutting out from her lip, a omnitrix like Bella and a pair of brown combat shoes and a pair of blue jeans with knee and elbow armor pads and a sword and shield on her back. * Shugo Chara like form: '''she resembles Amulet Dia but the white is replaced with green and the gold replaced with black, the diamond is replaced with a grinning goblin and under the skirt is a pair of black pants that reaches her knees and Combat boots. * '''Omni Goblin Paladin: When in this form Beth is "serious" and only used in extreme emergencies due to it putting heavy stress on Bella's mind. She wears a goblin like mask, stary black armor, a mask like marking with a horned helmet and a fiery green yellow and black halo. There is also a core in the chest that resembles a galaxy where a goblin head with one eye that looks like the omnitrix symbol. * Dusk Lucario: A fusion between a Dusknoir and a Lucario due to a glitch in her omnitrix that overlapped the dna strands. This could be fixed but she keeps it for the benefits. In this form she has the head of a lucario but has one eye like a dusknoir with the Dusknoir's antennae, a torso and arms of a dusknoir but the hands are spiked like a lucario, legs of a lucario but can be turned into a whispy ghost tail if she wanted to, and her steel wings on the back. She is also 9ft tall in this form with her colored green and black. She wears a pair of orange harem pants, a leather black jacket with green spiked shoulder guards, Green and black arm guards with hand wraps around the hands. Personality She is like sans where she appears goofy and chill. However underneath is a serious side that most would like to say its very scary especially when she is mad. She also displays a cocky, witty and at times a sassy sarcastic nature. She is very loyal and kind especially toward those close to her. Powers and abilities Shapeshifting: Like Bella Beth can shape shift and tap into the powers of her transformations. * Cartoon Shape shifting: Like Bella Beth can change into an enormous variety of cartoon characters and being able to use their powers. * Avatar Soul shape shifting: Beth can transform into different versions of herself from other dimensions. Aura manipulation: Beth can manifest and manipulate her aura and anyone else's aura if she touches them. * Aura senses: Beth can sense and see auras. This allows her to tell what a person is feeling or what their intentions are. She can also use this to track people, and tell if they are lying. * Aura empowerment: Beth can empower herself or others with aura. Making them stronger, durable and faster. She can also use it heal people. * Aura inducement: Beth can induce feelings with her aura. Such as making people feel intimadated/afraid, angry or even clam them down through her aura. Trivia Category:Tulpa